Isla Bella
by PennameLacey
Summary: Post JWFK. How will Claire and Owen cope as they try to rekindle their love while looking after their new daughter? Rated T just to be on the safe side - mild violence in later chapters.


**Hey guys! This is my second fic. I haven't actually watched Fallen Kingdom yet, but I have a pretty good idea of the plot ;). I will try to update regularly but we'll see. Please leave a review it would be much appreciated!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the creators of the Jurassic franchise.**

I stared blankly out of the dusty window, green hills rolling past like waves. What had I done? California was covered in huge carnivorous beasts and here I was escaping like it wasn't my fault. I glanced over at Owen lying peacefully asleep, his head resting on the window. I didn't have the heart to wake him, even though my own eyelids were beginning to drop. Shifts never worked anyway.

I felt Owen stir beside me, his eyes widening when he looked out of the window.

"How long have you been driving?"

Masking a yawn, I looked at my watch, "5 hours 36 minutes 42 seconds."

"Control freak." Owen smiled, "You should have woken me up though – those bags under your eyes look designer." He winked. I yawned, not bothering to hide it

"There's a hotel in an hour or two – I need a pit stop."

"Sounds good to me," Owen replied, shrugging. "But it's my turn to drive!" I pulled the car over and opened the door, wincing as I got out. My leg gave way as soon as I put weight on it, but Owen was there to catch me.

"Thank you." I whispered gratefully, careful not to wake Maisie. With Owen's support, I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in the back?" Owen asked, his forehead wrinkling with concern.

"I'm fine here." I said, laying my head down on Owen's shoulder and slipping away into a much needed sleep.

When I woke we were pulling into the hotel car park. It was completely dark as I waited with a sleeping Maisie in the car. When Owen came back he was holding a set of keys. We lifted Maisie up and managed to make it into the room carrying her, until I collapsed onto the bed in agony. Owen tucked her into the small single bed and smiled.

"I'll be right back." He whispered.

He returned a few minutes later with two glasses of tequila, quietly sitting beside me. I smiled sadly as he held one out to me and took the glass.

"Nice board shorts." I remarked.

Owen grimaced and I punched him softly in the arm.

"I was joking, they're fine, really." I took a sip of the tequila, enjoying the way it burnt my throat.

"Where do we go now?" Owen asked.

"My parents live in the city – I suppose we could stay with them while we make other arrangements."

"For Maisie?"

"No!" I spoke with force. Clearing my throat, I spoke again. "Sorry... Maisie is staying with us." It was resolved.

"Us?" Owen smiled teasingly.

My cheeks flushed. "I'm going to bed." I muttered, pulling my boots off and slipping into the double bed next to Maisie's single. A family room. A tear streaked haphazardly down my cheek, but I brushed it away. Who said we couldn't be a family, Owen, Maisie and Me.

I tossed and turned in the cold hotel bed – all I could feel was the pure agony resonating from my leg. Owen had settled himself on the hard floor, and was wincing every time he moved. I rolled over and extended my hand. He took it and I pulled him gently onto the bed. He lay down as far away from me as possible, and I knew exactly what he was doing. Giving me space. We lay silently until the pain in my leg became too much and I let out a quiet whimper. Owen slid his hand into mine and pulled me close to him. I breathed in his earthy scent and smiled. His arms were the only place I truly felt at home. He ran his fingers through my fiery hair and began to whisper to me.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far from here, there lived a beautiful princess with hair the colour of fire and eyes the colour of the ocean. One look from those piercing eyes could make any man fall instantly in love with her, so she never looked at any man but her father. You see, she was afraid that, with all these men on love with her, she would never find the one who was right for her. And so, she always kept her head down, her beauty hidden, until one day she found a man worth looking at. They were always destined to live happily ever after, but first they endured years of trials. They fought every beast in the kingdom to save their relationship, but there was one beast that, in the end, tore them apart. That beast - the most brutal of all – was the man's van."

I let out a snigger

Owen tutted and continued "The two lovers argued all day and night about who would drive it, until it drove then apart. They left one another, and went back to their other lives. Both were torn apart by this, and in a moment of drunken sorrow, the man even wrote a poem for his princess, and it went like this:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

How can I move on

When I'm still in love with you?

When he finally returned to his love, she was now the queen of her kingdom. He began to wonder if he was good enough for her, and if she'd still want him. And he still does."

I wrapped my arms around Owen's neck and pressed my lips to his. "Of course he is. She loves him more than anything else in the world." I kissed him slowly and fell asleep in his arms.

 **So - what do you think? I am in the process of typing up chapter 2 and it will be up tomorrow or the day after at the latest :)**


End file.
